New Year's is For Lovers
by D3sirabl3xSiNS
Summary: People always say, New Year's is for lovers... Wonder if it applies to Sakura...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS.

New Year's is For Lovers:

"Hey, Syaoran-kun, did you know that at midnight of New Year's Eve you're supposed to give a kiss to the person you love the most?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"Yeah, I've heard from Tomoyo. Who are you planning to give your kiss to?" Syaoran replied.

"It's a secret. Who are you planning to give yours to?"

"Meiling, after all, she's, my fiancée."

"But, wasn't she your arranged fiancée since you were ten? It's been ten years, hasn't your engagement been broken yet?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not, there has not been any other girl to take her place, although, I know this person that I've wanted to ask out for the last five years, but never had the courage to." Syaoran admitted.

"What's she like?" Tomoyo asked, popping out of nowhere.

"She's sweet, quiet, shy…" Syaoran said, drifting off. Sakura couldn't bear it. She had been planning to give Syaoran her New Year's kiss but obviously, he didn't want her. He had this other dream girl in mind. Sakura walked away and spotted Yukito and walked over to him.

"Are you alone for the New Year's party too?" Sakura asked.

"I guess so… Nakuru is away to visit her parents after all…" Yukito responded.

"Well, would you like to spend it with me?"

"New Year's for lovers Sakura-chan, we're far from that."

"We're as close as siblings; it wouldn't be too bad… After all, we don't have to give each other the New Year's kiss." Sakura said.

"I'm positive that someone's waiting to give you the kiss Sakura-chan. It's proof because he's looking over here glaring at me." Yukito said. Sakura turned her head to the direction Yukito was referring to and saw Syaoran scowling at them.

"If you're talking about Syaoran-kun, you're greatly mistaken. He's not interested in me Yukito-san. Even if I do care about him, it won't work. After all, he's expected to marry Meiling next year, since the engagement wasn't broken…"

"That's not what I've heard… Yelan was speaking to Nakuru recently about what is to happen with Syaoran's future. Apparently, the engagement was severed five years previously. Apparently, he's found a girl much more suited for him than Meiling, and the elders have approved. However, Yelan has no idea of who it could possibly be." Yukito explained.

"It must be that girl he was mentioning before. He had such a dazed look Yukito-san. It was painful to see him daze off thinking about a mystery girl that would never be me."

"I wouldn't be so sure Sakura-chan. Well, I see Touya, I'll talk to you later after midnight and maybe you'll tell me a different story then." Yukito said and walked off.

Sakura checked the time. It was an hour left. _What could I possibly do in an hour?_ Sakura thought. A minute later, she had walked over to the refreshment table and got herself a bottle of water. This was the most boring party she went to, besides Touya's wedding with Kaho Mizuki, her fifth grade math teacher.

"Why is such a lovely lady alone by herself in a corner?" Eriol asked as he suddenly walked over to Sakura.

"What brings the charming boyfriend of my beloved cousin here without her in tow?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I figured that you need company. Also, Tomoyo's gone mingle with her many guests at this gathering." Eriol said calmly while draping his arm over Sakura's shoulders.

"You mean social networking? This is such a bore, and I'm obligated to stay as **support **as my lovely cousin puts it." Sakura said grimacing. Eriol laughed at both her expression and statement.

"I think you need more support and she does Sakura."

"What do you mean by that? It's neither the right time nor the place for your mysterious antics Eriol."

"You sound more and more like my cute little descendant every day. I think you need to distance yourself from that monster before you decay and rot."

"Well, I'm not as bad as Tomoyo. The two of you seem to sharing the same mind."

"That is merely proof of how strong our relationship is."

"You keep telling yourself that Eriol, maybe one day, it'll become reality."

"Such a shame you say that, I am planning on proposing before midnight strikes and before my kiss. Now, I must be off, I need preparation for the moment of truth."

"You mean rejection?" Sakura asked playfully.

"I hope not." Eriol said.

Sakura looked up from her cup and realized that Eriol had led her to the middle of the dance floor. Figures were dancing from every side of her. Suddenly, Sakura felt so misplaced, she was on a dance floor full of coupled pairs all by herself. A tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality.

"You do know, a beautiful flower like you should not look droopy." Takashi said to her. They had been friends for as long as they both could remember.

"Charming a girl is not one of your strong points, dear friend." Sakura said jokingly.

"It's what landed me Chiharu, I'm fine with that."

"You are too funny. Well, I feel oddly misplaced. Everyone here is paired and I'm such a loner."

"You're not. Syaoran's not paired either."

"That's different, he has a girl in mind."

"And you don't have a guy?"

"Well, it's impossible for it to happen anyway."

"Don't be so sure."

"Why is everyone saying that to me?" Sakura asked exasperated.

"Just because it's true; well, it is my time to leave and join with Chiharu. Don't worry; Yue is right behind you approaching so you are sure to have company." Takashi said as we walked off. Yue started where Takashi ended with the dancing.

"Saks, baby, how have you been?" Yue asked cheerfully.

"It's not normal for you to be happy, what happened?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Ruby is pregnant! I can't wait!"

"You do realize; you're gonna be a father right?"

"I am absolutely ready for it." Yue said as a book appeared in his hand.

"How to be a Father for Dummies…" Sakura read. "You're not serious are you?"

"I am so serious love." Yue said smirking.

"I feel so bad for Ruby. So… what are you going to name the little monster?" Sakura asked.

"You mean monsters."

"She's having twins?"

"Yup, two baby boys who will take after their father." Yue said proudly.

"I sure hope not…"

"I'll ignore that. We're planning to name one Suppi and the other one Kero."

"You're giving them dog names…" Sakura pointed out.

"Well, Ruby decided on them so it can't be helped."

"Great… I feel bad for the boys already." Sakura said.

"Yo, move away from my sister. It's about time for me to take over!" A voice shouted at Yue. Yue instantly backed off.

"Touya! That's so mean!" Sakura pouted.

"Well, isn't it great, the first time I see you in half a year and that's what you say to me?" Touya feigned hurt.

"Well duh, you cut my dance with Yue short!"

"Yeah, yeah, I saw Yuki talking to you before, was it about the brat?"

"Well, sort of… It was about you too."

"Sure… so what's Yue been telling you?" Touya asked.

"Ruby's pregnant with twins and their naming them after our dogs." Sakura said.

"They're gonna name their twins Suppi and Kero? Are they stupid?"

"Ruby's decision…"

"That explains it…" Touya said.

"That's mean Touya!"

"No it's not… Just hide me if Ruby finds out."

"You're such a child." Sakura laughed.

"You shouldn't be talking. You're six years younger than me."

"That just means you're old and acting like a child."

"Sure it does monster. Have you dated anyone yet? I mean, this was the age that Ruby married Yue."

"Would you have let me date anyone before now?" Sakura asked challenging her brother.

"Well, no… but that wouldn't have stopped you."

"You have a point…"

"So have you? Or does no one want a monster?" Touya asked.

"I am not a monster! And no I haven't dated."

"You're still stuck on that brat aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that…" Sakura said.

"You need to move on kid… Well, five minutes 'til midnight, I gotta go back to Kaho." Touya said and left her sister in the middle of the dance floor alone once again.

"You know… you're so popular… I've been trying to get to you ever since you left me with Tomoyo and somehow, another guy always got to you first." A voice said from behind Sakura. She turned to come face to face with Syaoran.

"Hey Syaoran-kun, I didn't know you were looking for me…" Sakura said innocently. Truth be told, she had seen him look her way plenty of times but simply ignored it.

"You're a bad liar Kura, now, let's dance 'til midnight strikes, shall we?" Syaoran suggested.

"I don't know… New Year's is for lovers after all…" Sakura said.

"Well, we're not exactly dancing through the New Year… merely before it strikes…" Syaoran said.

"If you put it that way… But wouldn't you rather dance with Meiling today? It's your anniversary of you engagement ten years ago…" Sakura said unsurely.

"Are you trying to push me away Kura? I've seen you dance with three guys without protest and you're interrogating me endlessly!" Syaoran asked sounding both aggravated and hurt.

"No… but it's not like you to dance with someone other than Meiling… I mean, you're going to marry her next year, once you turn twenty-one…"

"You're mistaken… I am getting married at twenty-one, but not to Meiling."

"Oh? I thought you still had the pending engagement with her."

"I've broken it recently. The elders agreed and overruled my mother. I am a free man now."

"Oh, and you couldn't tell your best friend this until today why?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't think the topic was a necessity to be discussed until it's brought up." Syaoran defended.

"So, who are you planning to marry now? The girl you fell for five years ago?" Sakura asked.

"Of course; there's no one else in the world that I'd want to spend the rest of my life with." Syaoran said with determination.

"Well good luck to you then. It's ten seconds before midnight; you should find her and give her your kiss." Sakura said as she pulled away.

10

9

8

"You know… you really do seem as though you're trying to abandon me on the middle of the dance floor on my own…" Syaoran stated.

"I am doing no such thing!" Sakura denied.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"Then stay with me until the end of the countdown."

"Fine! But I don't understand what I have to prove!" Sakura said resigning to him.

4

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" All the guests shouted.

"Well, I've stayed, now may I go?" Sakura said as she turned to face Syaoran to have his lips crashing onto hers.

"I thought you were going to kiss that special girl." Sakura asked incredulously.

"You're such a fool! You are that special girl! Happy new year darling," Syaoran said to Sakura as he hugged her close.

"I love you Syaoran," Sakura said.

"I love you too. And hopefully you'll marry me next year?"

"Are you proposing already?"

"What if I am?"

"I'd say yes!" Sakura said and kissed him once again.

"New Year's is for lovers, and we are lovers and soon to be man and wife." Syaoran said before capturing Sakura's lips.

THE END


End file.
